


Paradise

by Donghyucklovebot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Mark Lee, Corruption, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, God Kink, Haechan is baby, Jealousy, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Marking, Pining, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Romance, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Twink Haechan, cute dates, femboy, its mostly soft, like almost the entire thing is soft, the end is smut, thigh highs, wow these tags are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghyucklovebot/pseuds/Donghyucklovebot
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck. Two completely different boys with a different set of purity. Mark is bad and crazy while Donghyuck is pure and sweet.dont like it dont read. no need for rude comments.





	Paradise

Lee Donghyuck. Everyone who saw him must’ve thought him to be a sort of sex deviant. He wore crop tops and skirts. His hair was fluffy, curly, and a pretty cherry red. His tan skin was a beacon of light. But only his friends, by the names Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun, knew who he really was. Lee Donghyuck was a virgin. Only ever having kissed Renjun and Jaemin. They claimed it didn’t count since it was practice. Donghyuck got nervous and flustered when boys even looked at him with an interested gaze.  
  
Mark Lee was a sex god and everyone knew it. If you spent time alone with him you were going to get laid. He slept with any girl or boy that pleased him. It was like he couldn’t go a week without getting laid. His hair was black and he wore short sleeves to show off his muscles. He played football. Mark Lee was a legend in the college for so many reasons.

 

\---------------------------------

 

  
Their paths crossed one day because Donghyuck had come to school wearing a soft pink pastel skirt and a cute pink crop top to match. On his lips was a soft pink gloss and his eyes were lined with eyeliner. He was walking with two other people but Marks eyes zeroed in on Donghyuck. A few people walked towards the boy but backed away when they saw Mark walk with purpose. Mark always won and always would win. No one could fight against him. He stood in front of Donghyuck and crossed his arms. The smaller boy’s lips parted in slight shock. He had heard about Mark. It was impossible not to have. And Donghyuck didn’t want anything to do with him. So he parted his perfect heart shaped lips and said “excuse me. I have to get to my lecture”

 

Mark analyzed his voice. It was soft and sweet. Smooth. It sounded like honey and spring. Mark wondered what noises would come from the boy’s lips when he fucked him. “What class?” he asked. Donghyuck looked to Jaemin and Renjun for advice. They pushed Donghyuck behind them “leave him alone. We don’t want anything to do with you” Renjun said, voice low and filled with hate. Jaemin nodded, pulling Donghyuck into his arms and walking off. Mark turned and smirked at them. He would get Donghyuck. He always got what he wanted. It turned out that Donghyuck and Mark shared music class together and Mark was thrilled. He made sure to sit beside Hyuck in every class they had together. Mark Lee had claimed Donghyuck as his own and by doing so, no one else could approach the small boy. If someone did, they would be humiliated and destroyed. What Mark Lee wanted, he got it without question. Donghyuck didn’t notice it. The younger was ever so oblivious and innocent to the world around him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

  
One day the music teacher said their project for the end of the second semester was a song they had to write and produce. They had to work without a partner and that was final. Donghyuck looked around but everyone was looking at someone else already. Finally he turned to Mark who was already staring with a smirk “hi angel” he purred “looks like we will be working together then” Donghyuck gave him a weary look before nodding. Mark grabbed their notebooks and then grabbed Donghyuck’s free hand with his own “we can go to my frat then” the smaller shook his head “no. I wanna go to my dorm. Nana texted and said he made some sweets for me” Mark gave him a weird look. No one ever defied him before and he kinda liked it. It made him want to work to make Hyuck listen and obey “baby you can get them later it’ll be fine.”  
“No I want to go to my dorm”  
“I can get you sweets”  
“You can’t buy Nanas sweets. He makes the best candies”  
“Angel I swear to god”  
By this point a small crowd had gathered to witness someone stand up to Mark Lee. That someone was a small pouting boy with red hair and a blue skirt with curly hair “I said I wanna go to my dorm and that’s final”  
“My frat is closer”  
“I couldn’t give a flying fuck how close your frat is. I wanna go to my dorm”  
“Don’t stomp you look like a child”  
Donghyuck scoffed and turned around, walking off to his dorm. Mark groaned and followed after him “fine. Jesus Christ you’re stubborn” Donghyuck nodded with a smile and walked them to his dorm. He entered with a happy yell “nana!” he squealed. Jaemin and Donghyuck ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Mark watched with mild annoyance and jealously. Donghyuck was supposed to be his. Jaemin seemed to notice company and his smile dropped “why is that here?” he asked. Donghyuck slapped his arm lightly “he’s my music partner. We have to write a song together.” Jaemin ran his eyes over Mark “the couch is over there. Don’t touch anything else” Mark rolled his eyes but walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling out his notebook for writing lyrics.

 

Donghyuck came back after a minute with a plate of macaroons. He sat down beside Mark, facing him “what’s that?” he asked softly. Mark jolted and turned to him. The sight made him feel soft. Donghyuck was staring wide eyed at him with his cheeks full of macaroons. Mark wanted to squish his cheeks “uh. It’s a notebook I write lyrics in. We can use one of my songs if you’d like.” Donghyuck shook his head and huffed “we have to write this together you loser. Want a macaroon?” Mark cocked his head with a smile. He nodded and looked back at his notebook before holding his hand out for the treat. Donghyuck giggled and picked one up, resting it against Marks lips “I’ll feed you!” Marks head snapped up and looked at Donghyuck with wide eyes. No one had treated Mark this way in years. No one dared to even call Mark a loser. This was all too new to him.

 

He parted his lips and allowed the younger to feed him the sweet treat. Donghyuck blushed brightly and looked away after he was done. The sudden burst of confidence drained him and he was back to being nervous. Mark moved closer and placed the notebook on his lap “go ahead angel. Let’s start writing a song together” his arm wrapped around the back of the couch “what do you want to write about?” Donghyuck kicked his feet back and forth as he thought “I dunno. Love?” Mark moved his arm to wrap around Donghyuck’s shoulders and pulled him close “you ever been in love?” Donghyuck shook his head “nope! I’ve never even been kissed! Well I kissed Jaemin once and Renjun once for practice but those don’t count” Marks head was reeling with the information. This angel was pure. Untouched. Innocent.

 

Marks corruption kink skyrocketed and his dick twitched in his jeans. He wanted this small angel under him, a mess and sobbing. He wanted to take his time ruining the soft boy. Marks free hand rested onto Donghyucks upper thigh, rubbing it slowly. Surely the other would realize slowly that Mark was trying to flirt with him. Donghyuck pushed Marks hand off his thigh as he kept talking about ideas for their song, blushing furiously. “I’m thinking maybe unrequited love? Ah I’m so bad at writing about love cos I’ve never felt it. I’m not good with romance or romantic feelings.” Mark rested his hand back on Donghyucks thigh “how about lust, baby? I’m sure you have some thoughts about that.” Donghyuck tilted his head with a confused look “no. that’s a sin, Markie. We can’t write about that. Sinning is bad.”

“What?”

“I’m not allowed to sin, Markie. So we can’t write about that.”

“What if god said you were allowed?”

“Well then I guess I would, but god wouldn’t come down to tell me that.”

“What if he did?”

“Markie? Do you have a connection with god?”

Mark turned to ghost his lips over Donghyucks, staring into his honey eyes. The younger of the two blushed furiously. He looked away, turning his head “t-too close back up.” Mark smirked and pulled away. Donghyuck looked down and kicked his feet back and forth “you didn’t answer my question.” Mark trailed his finger across Donghyucks jaw “I’ll answer it another time, baby. I promise.” Donghyuck hit his hand away, the blush spreading down to his neck “you’re being weird. Let’s just write our song.” Mark nodded and moved closer “let’s start with the chorus. How about a love song? A gentle song about admiration?” Donghyuck nodded with shining eyes as the two began to discuss the chorus.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

_Holding your small hand that’s prettier than the ocean/ this is a place where/ we’re dreaming the same dream/ is paradise paradise/ paradise-dise-dise_

_I like your smile that’s brighter than the stars/ this place where/ we’re dreaming the same dream/ is paradise paradise/ paradise-dise-dise_

\--------------------------------------

The two often met up at Donghyucks dorm. The younger was too scared to go to Marks frat, knowing some stories about people who ended up there. And Donghyuck was pure and innocent and wanted nothing to do with that at all. Jaemin would often oversee their progress too. He was extremely overprotective of his sweet friend. Jaemin would murder a man without hesitation if they dared hurt his sweet, innocent angel. Often Jaemin would sit in front of Donghyuck and feed him his daily sweets while Mark talked about their song. Mark gave him weirdly dark looks filled with jealousy. Donghyuck was his. He made sure everyone in the college knew that. Jaemin would smirk at him every time he made a sound of annoyance.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

One time Donghyuck forget his keys and Jaemin wasn’t home so he had to go to Marks frat. He pouted but followed the overeager boy. Mark figured it was time. He could finally get Donghyuck melting under his touch. Mark passed Jaehyun who looked over Donghyuck with a raised eyebrow. Donghyuck glared at him “got a fucking problem?”

 

Mark could’ve laughed at the sight. Donghyuck had to, quite literally, tilt his head back to look at Jaehyun. He was wearing pink pastel shorts, white thigh highs, and a white blouse. He was wearing cute pink fuzzy shoes. Marks eyes just stared at his perfect pink heart shaped lips the entire time. Jaehyuns eyes scanned over Donghyuck and he bit his lip “you’re so fucking pretty baby. If Mark hadn’t called dibs then.” His hand went out to touch Donghyucks face, but the boy harshly slapped his hand away “don’t fucking touch me” he growled out before spinning to face Mark and walk back to him “let’s go. We have to write the notes you’ll play for the guitar.” Mark nodded and walked Donghyuck to his room. The younger sat down on his bed, bringing out their lyrics. Mark grabbed his guitar and sat across from Donghyuck “how are we gonna do the notes?” Donghyuck pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and shoving it into his mouth.

 

Marks eyes stared at Donghyucks mouth, watching the way his tongue moved around the lollipop and the way he sucked on it. He was hardly focusing on the words coming from the younger boys lips. All he could think of was how those perfect plump lips would look like wrapped around his cock, sucking and twirling that tongue around his tip instead of the lollipop. He wondered if Donghyuck had a gag reflex. And he almost audibly groaned when he thought about Donghyuck being able to fit his entire cock in his mouth. Those plump heart shaped lips wrapped around his tip, working to please him. “Soft song? I can sing it if you want. Maybe a few bars and we can figure it out from there.” Mark nodded, still lost in thought about Donghyuck sucking him off, and started strumming on his guitar. Donghyuck looked at the lyrics and started to sing them. He was hesitant and nervous but slowly his voice became more confident and even prettier. Mark admired the soft and sweet voice. It was so unexpected, truly. Mark wasn’t expecting Donghyucks voice to be even sweeter when he sang.

 

For once, Marks wandered from fucking the younger boy. If anything, he wanted to finally get to know someone for who they are instead of what they sound like when they’re being wrecked. It was a new feeling and it threw Mark through a loop. He finally wanted to appreciate someone. And it was this stubborn, defiant, and innocent baby boy named Lee Donghyuck.

 

They finished up after an hour or so, hunger filling their minds. Mark called a pizza place while Donghyuck stretched out on the bed like a cat. A soft whine left his lips as he relaxed “I can’t believe we are basically done. I’m so, so proud of us.” Mark nodded and laid beside Donghyuck, staring up at the ceiling “me too. And honestly, you may not consider me one but I’m happy to have you as a new friend.” Donghyuck turned to look at Mark with a smile “I’m glad too. Wanna cuddle?” He asked. Mark nodded and sent a quick text to Jaehyun to bring the food up when it got here before wrapping his arms around Donghyucks waist and pulling him close. Donghyuck threw an arm over Marks torso and pressed himself closer. Mark stared at Donghyuck. Not at his lips, but at his cheeks and eyes and nose. Everywhere his eyes could look, he did. Mark studied his face, a hand slowly made its way up to cup Donghyucks cheek. His thumb rubbed the skin slowly. Donghyucks skin was even softer than it looked (could he drop his skincare routine please?) and Mark couldn’t help but run his free hand under the boys blouse to feel his side.

 

A soft whimper came from Donghyucks throat when Marks hand came in contact with his skin. His skin felt on fire with the touches. Donghyucks eyes moved frantically around Marks face. This whole situation felt unfamiliar and scary, but it felt so nice he didn’t want to pull away. Mark slowly leaned in, ghosting his lips over Donghyucks “is this okay?” He asked cautiously. Donghyuck nodded with a dark blush. He didn’t even know why he was letting someone get this close to him. Only Nana and Injunnie had ever given him kisses, and they were all soft lip pecks. Jaehyun opened the door and Donghyuck went flying backwards. Mark groaned “what?” The oldest boy lifted the pizza box and set it on Marks desk “go back to whatever you two were doing. Staring into each other’s eyes. Fucking gay.” Mark rolled his eyes “you literally fuck Taeyong every other day so don’t call me the gay one. I’m heavily bisexual.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, it was slightly awkward. Donghyuck spoke up first “were you about to kiss me?” he asked in a small voice. Mark bit his lip and nodded, looking away.

 

The fear of rejection was strong. He knew Donghyuck wasn’t like everyone else. Everyone fell over themselves to please him. It was annoying actually. Mark wanted to work for someone. He wanted to be able to just hang out with someone for once and not end in them fucking. Mark missed making friends and working for affection. It made every second much more exciting and wonderful. Donghyuck was something else and Mark loved it. The younger boy giggled gently “you would be my first kiss, Markie. I don’t think I would mind it, but, I don’t want to become another trophy on your ‘who-I’ve-played-with’ case. I want to be special to you.” Mark rested his hand on Donghyucks cheek and whispered “you already are special to me. Kiss or not. You’re special.”

“Do you promise that?”

“Yes.”

“Do you pinky swear?”

“I pinky swear, baby.”

“Then I’ll kiss you.”

“Will you really?”

“No. You have to make the first move.”

“I thought so”

“Don’t get mean or I’ll take my kiss back.”

“No baby I’ll kiss you don’t worry.”

“Then do it.”

 

Mark smiled and leaned in to press his lips against Donghyucks. It’s gentle and sweet because he knows that the younger hasn’t really done this before. Marks corruption kink was strong. The older wanted to be the first to make him moan and whine in pleasure. He wanted to be the first to make Donghyuck reach ultimate pleasure and become a mess under him. Mark wanted to be the first to wreck the smaller male. He wanted to make the sweet and innocent angel moan and whine under him. Don’t get him wrong, he still cherished and adored Donghyuck, but he wanted to take care of the younger boy. He wouldn’t be just another fuck. Donghyuck wasn’t just another body to him. Not anymore. Their lips moved together slowly and sweetly. It was some type of passion Mark hadn’t ever felt before in his life. Their lips moved together a few more times before Donghyuck pulled back. His face was a bright red as he looked down “that was nice.” He whispered. Mark nodded “I wouldn’t mind doing it again”

“Me neither”

So they did it again. And again. And again. Until their lips were numb and Donghyuck had to go back to his dorm. Once he entered Jaemin was on him “are you okay? Did he hurt you? Your face is red. What happened?” Donghyuck giggled and retailed every conversation and moment with Mark. Jaemin didn’t look all too pleased but was happy to see Donghyuck so giggly and bright.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Over the next few weeks Donghyuck and Mark met up to finalize their song and hang out. The two usually made out for a minute in between whatever they had going on. On many occasions Jaehyun or Jaemin caught them, depending on which place they were at. Jaemin was never happy about it but just let it happen. Donghyuck seemed happy so Jaemin just let it happen. He knew Mark treated Donghyuck differently than anyone else he had ever tried to be with. It seemed to be that the older really did care about Donghyuck.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

Mark brought Donghyuck home from their classes every day. It was easier to work on their project that way. The two had already done everything they needed to do, but they couldn’t bear to part so they prolonged everything. They perfected everything until there wasn’t anything to perfect. They kept working on useless stuff until there wasn’t anymore. Donghyuck was too shy to bring up more hangouts outside of the project so he just smiled when Mark said that they were finally done. Donghyuck kept the forced smile on his face when he waved goodbye. Jaemin watched with a worried expression. He had never seen Donghyuck so sad over something before. Donghyuck gave Jaemin a reassuring hug before walking off to his room.

 

 

For once, the younger didn’t know what to do with his free time. He was usually with Mark or calling him. He knew that Jaemin was just out of his door, but he didn’t even know what to say to him. Donghyuck busied himself by cleaning his room, reorganizing his clothes, and writing. Mark had opened up that new hobby. Donghyuck never really wrote before, but since meeting Mark he took that up as a hobby. Writing was fun and an easy way to express himself. He sighed gently as he turned on some Lana to play in the background. Donghyuck realized how dramatic he was being. Why couldn’t he just text Mark? Would they still hang out now that the project ended? They still had to perform it, so maybe. Donghyuck bit his lip, holding his phone that was open and on Marks contact. Should he text first? Who was he kidding? He couldn’t text first. So they didn’t talk much after that. They had small conversations in music class, but that was about it.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

On the day of the presentation it was like they had been hanging out like they used to. They worked in the effortless and perfect harmony they always had. Donghyuck sang beautifully. The students were entranced with the sound of the boy’s voice. Mark strummed along, providing backup vocals but mostly just staring at Donghyuck with admiration. When their song finished they were met with loud applause and an A+.

 

The two hugged each other tightly after class, rejoicing outside instead of around others. They bounced around happily together, holding each other’s hands tightly. Mark moved his hands to hold Donghyucks hips and spun him around “we did it baby.” He whispered. Donghyuck smiled happily at him “I knew we would. I didn’t doubt us for a second.” Mark smiled, pulling Donghyuck closer with a laugh “let’s hang out later. Yeah?” Donghyuck nodded “yeah. Where do you wanna go?” Mark pushed Donghyucks hair behind his ear “how about the park? We can grab some food and have a picnic. How does that sound baby?” The younger boy’s eyes widened and lit up in excitement “yes please! I can pay for myself so don’t worry.” Mark shook his head and tapped Donghyucks hips “no, baby. I’m going to pay for you.” Donghyuck pouted, but didn’t argue “let’s meet up at my dorm then? Around four?” The older nodded, leaning in to kiss the younger boys cheeks “sounds perfect. Dress up for me. Yeah? I’ll see you later.” Donghyuck and Mark parted, going their separate ways.

 

When the younger arrived to the dorm, he took Marks “dress up for me” statement seriously. He wanted to look so pretty that the older would drool. So he called Jaemin and Renjun, hoping to get some insight. The two argued about what theme to go for. Soft and sweet or edgy and fierce. In the end they decided to do a pastel goth type look. Donghyuck had a black skirt with pink hearts on the edge and a matching pink crop top sweater. They curled his hair and applied some pretty eyeliner. Renjun worked on the blush and red lip gloss while Jaemin found some black thigh highs and some high tops for Donghyuck to add to the outfit. Jaemin dug around his own room to find a pretty black choker that they tied in a bow. When they were done they had Donghyuck stand in front of them, scanning the outfit. The small boy blushed and squirmed under the gaze. Jaemin and Renjun nodded “beautiful.” Donghyuck breathed a sigh of relief “do you think he’s going to like it?” Renjun snorted “if he doesn’t I’m prepared to fight.” A knock on the door resounded and they all looked towards the living room. Jaemin was the first one to run to the door. He threw it open with an unamused expression “Mark Lee” he said in a cold voice.

 

Mark isn’t easily intimidated, but Na Jaemin is fucking horrifying when he wanted to be. Mark looked at the other with a tentative look “I’m here for Donghyuck” Jaemin looked him up and down. The older boy was wearing black ripped jeans with a chain on it, a white button up and a black hoodie. His neck was adorned in a silver necklace and his fingers were covered with silver rings. Marks hair was messy, but purposefully styled that way. Jaemin turned his head to yell into the dorm “bring out our pretty baby!” Mark wasn’t sure what the meaning of that was, until he saw Donghyuck walk out, holding onto Renjuns arm. Marks eyes widened when he saw how truly beautiful the younger looked. The thigh highs hugged his thick thighs beautifully. Mark never really noticed Donghyucks body before. This was the first time he was actually looking. Donghyucks thighs were thick and looked super soft. Very plush and squishy. Mark wanted his head shoved between them, but in an innocent way. He would willingly suffocate between them. And the younger didn’t have abs. Instead he had a cute chubby tummy that Mark wanted to press kisses all over. Donghyuck was all soft curves and touches. So plush and pretty. Donghyuck turned red under the gaze “are you just going to stare at me? Or are we leaving?” Mark nodded in a slight daze “yeah. Yeah we are leaving, baby. Come on.” The smaller pranced over, waving goodbye to Jaemin and Renjun.

 

Mark walked them to a small diner where they got some food to go and then walked them to the park. All the destinations weren’t too far away so it was easy to get around. Once they arrived they found a nice pavilion and sat down to eat. They made some soft small talk for a bit before finishing up their food.

 

Donghyuck sighed happily “that was so good! Thank you for taking me out today.” Mark smiled gently, staring at the boy with a soft look “of course baby. I always want to treat you and take you out.” Donghyuck giggled before perking up like he remembered something “I saw the front of your notebook the other day. Under name you put ‘god’. Is there a reason? Are you god?” Marks dick twitched a bit when Donghyuck asked him if he was god. He shifted a bit with a laugh “no worries baby. It’s nothing big.” The younger gave him a mischievous smile, moving closer with a teasing glint “oh really god? Not a big deal?” Marks eyes narrowed a bit. The soft honey voice of the younger was already problematic enough. But when he was calling Mark god, it was almost too much. Marks hand rested on Donghyucks hips, pulling him closer “don’t call me that, angel. It makes me feel bothered.” Donghyuck giggled. He was innocent, but not that innocent. He had watched enough hentai to know what Mark meant. Still, he wanted to tease the older “is god bothered? Hm? Why?” In a flash, Donghyuck was pinned against the bench “angel. Don’t call me that again unless you want me to ruin you.” The younger squeaked, looking up at Mark with wide eyes. He parted his lips to squeak out “I’m a virgin!” Marks eyes widened with the sudden, already known and glaringly obvious, confession, but ended up laughing “you’re so cute, angel.” He sat up and pulled Donghyuck up “want to take a walk now?” The younger nodded, face red with embarrassment. Their fingers laced together and they walked off, holding the bag of trash they had from the food. Mark threw it into the first trash can they saw.

 

The two had soft and innocent conversations until it got too late to stay out. Mark walked Donghyuck back to the dorms. At the door, the older hummed gently “let’s hang out another time. Yeah? Maybe this weekend?” Donghyuck rolled onto his toes to press a kiss to Marks lips “yeah. I’m free all weekend.” Mark kissed the younger again “I’ll text you then. Goodnight my angel.” Donghyuck felt like being teasing again and mumbled “goodnight god.” Before bolting inside, listening to Marks groan with a giggle. Jaemin and Renjun were on him in an instant, asking questions and making sure he was safe. Donghyuck recounted every conversation and moment to the two boys with a bright smile. A text was sent to him before bed.

 

Mark

Goodnight my pretty angel~

I’ll see you Saturday

Oh it’ll be my place this time. Wear something pastel and cute.

 

Hyuckie

Yes, God~

 

Saturday rolled around quicker than Donghyuck expected. Mark had told him that he would pick him up at 3pm, so Donghyuck was getting ready as quick as possible. He hopped out of the shower, smelling like honey from the shampoo and conditioner. He pulled on some pink thigh highs with white bows, pink shorts, and a white sweater. Donghyuck fluffed his hair and applied some red lip stick with some soft eyeliner. He looked soft and doll like. Just how he liked it. Donghyuck pulled on some pink converse and walked out to the living room to wait. A knock on the door made him bounce up, running to the door. He quickly opened the door, waiting for Marks reactions. The older boys eyes darkened as he scanned Donghyucks outfit “hey, angel. You’re so cute. Like a pretty doll.” The younger boy wrapped his arms around Marks neck with a smile “a doll huh? I was going for a soft doll look. I’m baby.” Mark laughed, resting his hands on the younger boy’s hips “yes you are. Now let’s go. I found a cat café I think you would like.” Donghyucks face lit up “let’s go now!”

 

The two walked hand and hand to the café. The weather was so nice and beautiful. The sun was out and beating down on their skin. Mark turned to look at the younger who was brightly talking about something Jaemin had done the other day. Something about how he had gotten overdramatic and tried to make a whole full course meal after watching a whole season of Hell’s Kitchen, convinced he could do what they do but better. Donghyuck was sighing so sadly when he had to admit that Jaemin was amazing at cooking but it still wasn’t Gordon Ramsey approved. Mark was distracted quickly however.

 

The honey skin that was already so vibrant looked even more beautiful and tan in the sun. It was like he was glowing. Mark just wanted to press kisses all over the boy’s skin. He wanted to leave pretty marks against Donghyucks neck. They would look so vibrant and beautiful. Donghyuck turned and looked up at Mark with a bright smile. It was a blinding smile. “Now Jaemin wants to take culinary classes. He’s so annoying. But I want to see him succeed.” He laughed happily “sorry I’ve been going off about him.” Mark smiled and shook his head “I love listening to you. Your voice is so pretty and sweet. I love it so much. Keep talking and I’ll always listen.” Donghyuck puffed his cheeks in embarrassment, face turning red.

 

Soon enough they made it to the café and Donghyuck was immediately picking up a soft fluffy white cat. Mark found it cute how the two matched. He ordered a sweet drink for Donghyuck and a simple drink for himself. Donghyuck picked a booth for them and sat down, sipping on the drink and petting the cat. The two talked about everything and anything that they could think of. From their favorite drink to their belief in aliens. An hour passed so easily and soon their drinks were done and they had to go. Mark and Donghyuck didn’t want to part, however, so they laced their fingers together and decided to walk around town, grabbing small snacks and looking around. Mark listened to Donghyuck talk about whatever he wanted. The younger boy went off on his favorite video games. He talked so in depth about the graphics and soundtrack. He talked about the dialogue and which characters were his favorite or least favorite. Mark listened attentively and made comments when he could.

 

He was mostly just thinking about how important Donghyuck had become in his life. Mark changed completely as a person to meet Donghyucks demands and standard. He hadn’t slept with someone since the two met and he was working on being a nicer person. The small boy had changed his life for the better. Mark couldn’t be more thankful. He didn’t even realize how empty and sad his life was until Donghyuck came along and brought love and happiness into it. Donghyuck sighed when he saw the time on his phone “I should head back now. I’ll see you next weekend. Right? We can hang out at your frat and watch a movie or something. We can order take out. Does that sound good?” Mark hummed in thought, pretending to think “only if we can make out at some point too.” Donghyuck scoffed with a roll of his eyes “I mean, obviously we will.” The older smiled brightly, pulling Donghyuck back in the direction of his dorm “then of course. You know I always want to spend time with you.” The two parted ways as they normally did, with a soft and sweet kiss at Donghyucks door with an even softer goodbye.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

Donghyuck arrived at his college music class, the one he shared with Mark, pretty early and was met with someone new. It was an older boy, around Marks age named Wong Yukhei. Donghyuck had seen him play basketball when he went to watch Mark play. The younger smiled brightly “Yukhei! Hi!” he greeted with a bright an enthusiastic voice. There wasn’t a reason to be rude to the older, so he wasn’t. Yukhei blushed gently “Donghyuck hi. It’s so nice to talk to you. I just wanted to compliment you. Your voice is absolutely beautiful and you’re incredibly talented. I hope you know that.” It was Donghyucks turn to blush. He wasn’t used to overwhelming compliments, but he appreciated them. Yukhei wasn’t finished, however “and your fashion sense is perfect too. You always look so pretty and beautiful. I can’t believe an angel like you graces our lowly college.” Donghyuck giggled, covering his face with the sweater paws “Yukhei shush I’m not all that great.” The older rested his hands on the smaller boy’s hips and pulled him close “you really are though. You’re so talented and beautiful. So fucking pretty and talented.  Bet your voice sounds pretty even when you’re yelling at someone.” Donghyuck was about to speak when he heard a familiar voice growl out “the fuck is this?” Donghyuck whipped his head to look at Mark.

 

Mark was pleased to see is eyes widen and brighten at the sight of him, a smile breaking out on his face. A feeling of possessiveness was swirling in him. Hadn’t he made it clear that Donghyuck was his? What more did Yukhei want? Mark would gladly mark the younger right in front of him “what are you doing, Wong?” He asked in a cold voice. The sound alone made Donghyuck shiver. Yukeis grip on his waist tightened “just telling Donghyuck how well he is doing by simply breathing. His fashion sense is stunning and his voice is just so, perfect.” Donghyuck looked to Mark for anything. The older boy’s eyes were cold and dark “I know that. Now let him go. He’s mine” Yukheis hand ran up to rest on Donghyucks neck “I don’t see a mark. You don’t seem to have claimed him at all.” His gaze moved back to look into Donghyucks eyes “is he treating you right baby? Making you feel special? I could probably do better”

 

The younger squirmed with a whimper, looking to Mark for some help before looking back at Yukhei “he treats me really well. We go on dates and cuddle and he listens to me and remembers what I say. And he makes me feel special.” Marks heart swelled up with the words the younger spoke. He was so happy that Donghyuck saw him in such a happy light. That’s all the older wanted. He wanted to make the younger feel special and loved. Mark quickly walked over, pulling Donghyuck out of Yukheis arms and into his chest. He glared at Yukhei with fire in his eyes “don’t ever touch him again. He’s mine.” He growled out before pulling Donghyuck down the halls. The youngest squeaked as he was pulled outside “what about class, Markie?” Mark scoffed “you’re mine and I am proving that. I want to make sure no one else touches you again. Next time Yukhei tries something, I’ll fucking destroy him. Understand, baby? You’re all mine.” Donghyuck blushed brightly, easily following after Mark into his frat house and up to his room. Mark was quick to press him against the bed, resting between his legs “you’re so pretty baby. The absolute prettiest princess in this entire world. Look at your cute white thigh highs. They match perfectly against your honey skin. And your pretty frilly white skirt. Gosh you really are my angel. Aren’t you?”

 

Donghyuck blushed brightly, covering his face with his sweater paws “y-yes god, your angel.” Mark smiled, leaning down to kiss Donghyucks neck, mouthing at it slowly. Soft whines began to leave his lips. Mark smirked against his neck “this your first time being kissed on your neck angel? Never been marked up before? Gosh I just want to ruin and corrupt you. My sweet innocent angel.” Donghyuck squirmed around with another whine, gripping his skirt tightly “never been marked before god. Please ruin me. Wanna be corrupted by you. I would feel honored. Please.” A low groan left Marks lips “such a pretty boy begging for me.” He sucked on Donghyucks neck before biting at it. A dark red and purple mark was left behind.

 

Donghyucks whines were soft and high pithed, matching his speaking voice perfectly. His regular voice was high and pretty, but his whines were even softer and sweeter. Every experience was so new to the younger so his reactions were so fresh and new. Mark hummed as he ran his hands over Donghyucks plush thighs and stomach “hey angel. I kind of wanna fuck you in your pretty white outfit. Can I do that baby?” Donghyuck nodded, biting his lip. Mark hummed gently “I need a verbal response baby.”

“Yes. Yes you can, Markie.”

“Good job baby. Do you have a safeword?”

“N-no. Why do I need one?”

“Just in case something happens that you don’t like or something that you can’t handle. Or if it becomes too much. This is your first time so I won’t be too rough on you. Okay baby?”

“Okay, Markie. Can we use strawberry as a safe word?”

“Of course baby. You ready for me to prep you?”

“Yes, god. What do you do to prep someone?”

“I’m gonna finger you baby.”

Donghyuck nodded and lifted his legs a bit to pull his white lace panties off. He spread his legs as Mark reached in his drawer to grab some lube, laughing gently “angel you’re going to love this. I have strawberry flavored lube. It’s the only lube I have left so.” Donghyuck let out a bright giggle, covering his face with his sweater paws. Mark allowed it with a gentle smile. He would pin the boys wrists to the bed after he was done opening him up. The older boy poured some lube onto his fingers and pressed one into Donghyucks hole. He raised an eyebrow at how tight it was “angel. Have you ever fingered yourself before?” The younger boy blushed darkly, shaking his head “no god. Never have before.” Mark groaned out a “oh fucking Christ.” He took a minute to take a deep breath and move his finger in and out “how are you this innocent? I’m going to fucking ruin you.” Donghyuck blushed, muffling a loud whine as Mark continued to move his finger.

 

Slowly, the older added another finger. The smaller boy let out soft moans and whines, all soft and small. Just as cute and gentle as he was. Mark wondered how much louder the younger boy could get. He added a third finger after a minute, watching Donghyucks eyebrows furrow a bit as his heart shaped lips parted in a soft ‘O’ shape. The younger squirmed under him, covering his mouth when he moaned and whined. Mark finally felt like he was open enough and covered his cock with lube. Mark slowly pushed into Donghyuck, listening to the surprised gasp that left his lips. The younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Mark cupped Donghyucks cheeks and kissed him softly before running his hands down to grab his thighs. Mark ran his hands over the thigh highs soothingly “you okay, angel? Need a minute?” Donghyuck nodded, panting softly as he adjusted to Marks length inside of him.

 

Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark was considered big or whatever, but he felt full and stretched. He felt so full it was crazy. Donghyuck nodded after a minute “y-you can move, god” Mark groaned simply at that. No one ever had really fulfilled that kink of his and he was too awkward and shy to bring it up surprisingly. But the younger boy was just a wild card who aimed to please it seemed. He slowly began to thrust. He hit deep inside of the smaller boy. The sounds were even better than he imagined. The noises were soft and loud at the same time. They were so sweet and pretty. If Mark were to describe Donghyucks moans like a poetic bastard, like he was, he would say Donghyucks moans were the color pink. It was like chewing bubblegum in spring, flower crown on your heads and giggling. Donghyuck was just so soft and pretty no matter what he was doing. Each thrust made the boy under him moan or whine out loudly.

 

Donghyuck covered his mouth with his sleeve, trying to muffle the moans. Marks hand moved quickly to grab both of Donghyucks wrists and pin them above his head, growling lowly “don’t fucking hold back. Let out all of those pretty noises, angel. Let me hear you.” Donghyuck whined loudly, legs spreading even more. He was too lost in pleasure to answer correctly. This whole experience was so new to him so each reaction was unusual and almost exaggerated. But it wasn’t exaggerated, he was just so innocent. And he loved every single second. Mark was a vocal top. He let out moans and groans, leaning down to bite and suck at Donghyucks neck “fucking beautiful, angel. You’re all mine. My angel. Mine. Mine. Mine.” He growled out lowly “who do you belong to?” Donghyuck arched his back with a pitiful whine “you, god. All you. I’m all yours.” Mark nodded “yes you fucking are. Yukhei couldn’t fuck you like this, angel. No one could. Only your god can. And I’m your god baby. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Tell me who you belong to.”

 

Donghyuck pouted with a whine “I belong to you, god. I feel so good. You make me feel amazing oh my god. So full. Never made noises like this before. Never felt this good before. You’re so perfect, god.” Mark snapped his hips harder, hitting deeper inside the younger. A higher pitched moan left Donghyucks lips “feel weird, god.” Mark groaned lowly as Donghyuck clenched around him, legs trying to close. Marks voice was low and gravelly when he spoke again “weird how, angel? Tell your god and don’t lie.” Donghyuck wiggled his hands around and spread his figures. It was a gesture Mark was familiar with. He wanted to hold hands. A soft warmth filled his chest and fondness spread through him. He followed through and let go of his wrists to grab the boy’s hands, lacing their fingers together. He placed their joined hands by Donghyucks head. Donghyuck smiled brightly with a small giggle. That only made Mark fall harder for him. Donghyuck finally spoke up to answer Marks question “warmth in my tummy god. Feels weird.” Mark smiled at him as he moved his hand up to rest on the younger boy’s cheek gently “let go. When you feel it, just let go for me. Okay, angel?” Donghyuck nodded, staring up at Mark with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. His moans got higher pitched as he got closer to his release.

 

Mark watched with a dark gaze as the younger clenched around him. A loud and whiny moan left his lips, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he came onto his skirt. Mark continued to thrust slowly until he pulled out and came onto Donghyucks thigh and ass “fuck baby” he groaned out “you did so well, angel. I’m so proud of you. So pretty and perfect. Come on baby, let’s take a bath. Aftercare is important.” Donghyuck giggled throughout aftercare. It consisted of a bubble bath, Mark making him hot chocolate and some snacks, and then cuddles in bed. Donghyuck fell asleep so easily that night.

 

 

The next morning he and Mark lay cuddled together. Donghyucks neck was littered with red and purple bite marks and his legs were sore. He was happy to see that Mark was still beside him. When Mark noticed that Donghyuck was awake, he smiled brightly “hey baby. How are you feeling? Do you wanna skip class today?” Donghyuck huffed with a shake of his head “no. I’ve never skipped and I’m not skipping now. Just hand me a hoodie. Do you have shorts I can borrow?” Mark gave him a look and shrugged “I’m a frat boy. I have sweatpants.” Donghyuck pouted “but I don’t like sweatpants. Hmph.” Mark sighed and got up to look around. He found some basketball shorts and threw them at Donghyuck gently “here baby. My shorts and my hoodie. Everyone will know you’re mine now.” Donghyuck blushed brightly and got changed into the outfit. It was too big on him and he hated it “I want my shorts.” Mark sighed “we only have mine. You wore your skirt yesterday.” Donghyuck crossed his arms with a huff, stomping his foot dramatically “I want my shorts. Taeyong was here right? Go to Jaehyuns room and see if he has a pair here.” Mark groaned “Why can’t you?”

“You’re my boyfriend! You have to protect me!”

“I’m your what? And what am I supposed to protect you from?”

“You’re my boyfriend I said what I said. And Jaehyun is scary.”

“Oh dear Jesus Christ. He’s not scary.”

“He glares at me!”

“No, he’s just horny and you’re hot.”

“That’s even worse! Now go see if Taeyong left shorts here or I won’t kiss you all day and I’ll hide the marks.”

“You can’t do that”

“Want to bet?”

Mark didn’t want to bet. He wanted everyone to see who Donghyuck belonged to. And if he knew anything about Donghyuck, he knew that you shouldn’t ever test the boy. He could be stubborn and bratty when he wished. Mark walked off to Jaehyuns room, quickly searching around for some shorts that would fit his boyfriend. Luckily, or not, Taeyong had left a pair of cute blue shorts. Very short, shorts. Mark had to try and hold back from popping boner at just the thought of Donghyuck wearing those. The thick golden thighs and ass hugged by the way too tight shirts. Mark could feel the tears gather in his eyes at just his imagination. He walked back to the bedroom, being greeted by Donghyuck laying on his bed with just panties on, kicking his feet back and forth as he played on his phone. He turned his head, a bright smile breaking out on his face “Mark! I see you’ve found shorts. This is why you should always listen to me.” Mark threw the shorts at Donghyuck, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Donghyuck stood up and pulled the shorts on, shaking his hips a bit. Mark could’ve fallen to the ground and prayed at the image. Donghyuck was all golden honey legs with the most plump and squishy ass mark had ever touched. The younger male tilted his head with a pout on his lips “are we leaving now?” Mark nodded, not really speaking. He might’ve moaned if he opened his mouth. Just the sight of the beautiful boy was enough to get him hard “yeah. Fuck I want to mark up your thighs.” Donghyuck walked past him to the door, a smirk on his face “find us an empty classroom today then.” Marks dick twitched at that.

 

So this was his life now. A beautiful god as a boyfriend. Also a tease, without even realizing either.

 

Maybe Mark was finally falling for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought! and keep in mind Donghyuck and Mark are both legal and real adults!


End file.
